1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sponge mop. More particularly, the present invention relates to sponge mop having flexible outer distal ends functioning to permit cleaning of baseboards while mopping.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for mops are present in the prior art. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
The patented inventions differ from the present invention because they fail to describe or claim at least one combination of the following features depicted in the present invention: sponge left outer plate, sponge right outer plate, squeegee left lever slide, squeegee left lever slide flexible member, squeegee right lever slide, squeegee right lever slide flexible member, left mop head housing and right mop head housing.
Numerous innovations for mops are present in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
The present invention relates to a sponge mop, More particularly, the present invention relates to sponge mop having flexible outer distal ends functioning to permit cleaning of baseboards while mopping.
The types of problems encountered in the prior art are sponge mops do not permit the user to clean baseboards while mopping.
In the prior art, unsucessful attempts to solve this problem were attempted namely: fixed vertical members mounted on mops. However, the problem was solved by the present invention because it functions as both a horizontal sponge mop and combination horizontal vertical sponge mop for cleaning baseboards.
Innovations within the prior art are rapidly being exploited in the filed of cleaning utensils.
The present invention went contrary to the teaching of the art which describes and claims fixed vertical mops.
The present invention solved a long felt need for a sponge mop capable of cleaning both horizontal and vertical surfaces concurrently.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sponge mop having a shaft, mop head, sponge, squeegee, and handle.
More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide the mop head having a mop head hinge, left mop head, left mop head housing, right mop head, and right mop head housing.
In keeping with these objects, and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of the present invention resides, briefly stated, in the sponge having a sponge body, sponge left base plate, sponge left outer plate, sponge right base plate, and sponge right outer plate.
When the squeegee is designed in accordance with the present invention, it has a squeegee slider, squeegee top handle, squeegee bottom handle, squeegee left lever, squeegee left lever slide, squeegee left lever slide flexible member, squeegee right lever, squeegee right lever slide, and squeegee right lever slide flexible member.
The novel features which are considered characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawings.
10xe2x80x94sponge mop (10)
12xe2x80x94shaft (12)
14xe2x80x94mop head (14)
14Axe2x80x94mop head hinge (14)
14Lxe2x80x94left mop head (14L)
14LAxe2x80x94left mop head housing (14LA)
14Rxe2x80x94right mop head (14R)
14RAxe2x80x94right mop head housing (14RA)
16xe2x80x94sponge (16)
16Axe2x80x94sponge body (16A)
16Lxe2x80x94sponge left base plate (16L)
16LAxe2x80x94sponge left outer plate (16LA)
16Rxe2x80x94sponge right base plate (16R)
16RAxe2x80x94sponge right outer plate (16RA)
18xe2x80x94squeegee (18)
18Axe2x80x94squeegee slider (18A)
18BTxe2x80x94squeegee top handle (18BT)
18BBxe2x80x94squeegee bottom handle (18BB)
18Lxe2x80x94squeegee left lever (18L)
18LAxe2x80x94squeegee right lever slide (18LA)
18LAAxe2x80x94squeegee right lever slide flexible member (18LAA)
18Rxe2x80x94squeegee right lever (18R)
18RAxe2x80x94squeegee right lever slide (18RA)
18RAAxe2x80x94squeegee right lever slide flexible member (18RAA)
20xe2x80x94handle (20)
22xe2x80x94floor (22)
24xe2x80x94wall (24)